


Morning Star

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	Morning Star

【徐英浩X文泰一】Morning Star  
<01  
首尔的第一场雪来的很突然。  
徐英浩盘着腿坐在茶几前的地毯上，把刚买来的小橘子一个一个的排列整齐，堆成一个方方正正的金字塔。金道英顶着一头睡得乱七八糟的炸毛从旁边走过去的时候，正好看见他把牙签做的小旗子扎在最上面的那个橘子上，于是一边发出嘿嘿嘿的笑声一边对他挤眉弄眼。  
徐英浩于是也弯出一双笑眼回了他一个漫不经心的微笑。  
“你太拼了吧。”金道英作势要去拿最上面那个带着一片新鲜绿叶和小小彩旗的橘子，被徐英浩敏捷的拍掉了，然后塞给他一个装满水果的筐。  
“自己拿去吃，不要动这个。”  
“知道啦。”

文泰一从微波炉里拿出热好的牛奶，他不是很喜欢这种灰蒙蒙的天气，但是宿舍窗外被白雪覆盖的松树又给这样的日子带来了一点期待，金道英和李泰容一起抱着一个果盘眼神发飘的坐在沙发上看早间新闻，很显然灵魂还没有起床，于是他也端着牛奶走了过去，结果一眼看见那个橘子做的小金字塔。  
“谁啊，这么无聊。”虽然这么说着，却忍不住露出了一点微笑，文泰一伸手拿起了最上面那个橘子，深蓝色三角型的旗子上用金色的油漆笔画着一轮小小的弯月，带着一点粗糙的手工痕迹。  
“就是你想的那个人。”金道英吃着徐英浩买的水果，决定好人做到底。  
文泰一稍稍收敛了一下脸上的笑意，“我不知道。”  
“哦~”

<02  
文泰一真的很喜欢angle。  
从听到demo的那天起就着了魔，他在练习室抱着吉他自己小声的哼唱练习的时候，徐英浩总觉得很有趣。  
“怎么老是弹这一段，这段应该是rap吧？”  
文泰一做了一个“嘘”的手势，摆好姿势又弹了一遍。  
“恩……所以这段有什么特别之处吗？”  
“你不觉得听起来很像是冬至日早上七点多的黎明吗？”文泰一认真的解释道，“所以歌词里还有启明星。”  
“那为什么是冬至日呢？”  
“因为黎明太早了就看不到启明星了啊。”  
稍微有点在意思维完全被文泰一带走了，徐英浩决定换一个话题，“泰一哥知道the Morning Star还有一个意思是什么吗？”  
“不就是启明星吗？”  
“不是哦。”  
“那是什么？”  
“是路西法在堕落以前的名字。”  
“别骗人了，”文泰一忍不住低下头看了一眼坐在他脚边、像向日葵一样对着自己傻笑的大男孩，“圣经里根本就没有写过路西法曾经是一位天使。”  
“啊！”徐英浩做出震惊的表情，“真的吗！”  
“别演了，肯定用这办法骗过很多小姑娘吧？”  
“没有哦。”  
对方夸张的表情或多或少的取悦了文泰一，但是又有那么一点别扭的心思迎风见长，忍不住伸出枝条想要试探对方，却还是终止于温吞的欲言又止。  
徐英浩见好就收，站起来给了文泰一一个大大的熊抱，笑着跑开了。

<03  
起因其实很简单，也许有的人觉得奇怪，但是徐英浩喜欢有点奇怪的人。换句话说，他觉得文泰一脑袋里奇奇怪怪的想法，真是太有趣了。  
你觉得他该正经的时候，他在一本正经的搞怪，你觉得他该搞怪的时候，他却像月光一样温柔。文泰一就像一本永远猜不到结局的欧亨利小说，徐英浩像解谜那样无意识的留意着他稀奇古怪的小动作，等到回过神来，早已经深陷其中了。  
他擅自的觉得自己和文泰一很像，每每用自己的思维揣测对方的行动，猜对了就会很开心，要是猜不对的话也觉得可爱，这件事一直到某一次随便看实时热点的时候才让他清醒过来。  
“如果觉得一个人帅气的话，不帅气的时候就会觉得幻想破灭，但是要是觉得一个人可爱就没救了，因为他不管做什么都会觉得可爱。”  
啊……  
原来他已经没救了。

<04  
最开始的时候文泰一并没有什么特别强烈的感觉，徐英浩虽然个子很高，但本人却长着仿佛猫咪一样善于撒娇的嘴唇，笑起来的时候永远是那样一副无公害的样子，让人很没有防备。  
照顾人的时候也是一派自然，对于哥哥弟弟都是那样又撒娇又贴心的样子，活跃气氛的时候总是那么可靠，镜头前又是一副不争不抢的样子，要说有人会不喜欢这样的同事，那是绝对不可能的。  
对，可靠的同事，是他最开始对于徐英浩的印象。  
作为一个“长得帅但是很奇怪的学霸”，文泰一一直没有过什么拿得出手的恋爱经验，所以当徐英浩开始对他搂搂抱抱的时候，文泰一也没有什么清晰的概念。  
我自己不也在跟winwin这样玩嘛，他心想。  
本身就是不太会拒绝人的性格，所以当徐英浩像猫咪一样缠着他撒娇的时候，文泰一没有拒绝，当徐英浩在雨天帮他撑起伞的时候，文泰一没有拒绝，等到徐英浩像野生动物霸占领地一样露出独占欲的时候，文泰一已经想不起来该怎样拒绝了。有时候他自暴自弃的想，这是什么半推半就的剧情啊。  
他从未体验过被偏爱的感觉，也并不是真的有勇气拒绝。

<05  
金道英因为很喜欢做饭，所以平时起的就很早，但今天起的格外早。  
郑在玹嗅着煎蛋和培根的香味敏锐的溜进厨房，只见金道英已经整整齐齐的做了十几个三明治摆在盘子里，当事人却一副放飞自我的表情，冰箱里李泰容屯的吐司和鸡蛋都被他用光了。  
不过这对于郑在玹不是什么太大的问题，叼着三明治打开咖啡机，才随口问了一句，“怎么了？”  
“你看看阳台。”  
郑在玹远远的眺望了一眼，“英浩哥的白雪公主床单怎么了？”  
金道英意味深长的看了郑在玹一眼，“早上他跟我说他昨晚梦见他自己变成白雪公主，小矮人是七个泰一哥。”  
“……行。”  
“我觉得不行，我再也没法直视迪士尼公主了。”  
郑在玹张望了一下，没有看到文泰一的身影，小声说道，“认真的说，我觉得恐同即深柜。”  
“泰一哥也没有恐同吧……”  
“但我觉得泰一哥真的是的话取向也不可能是英浩哥。”  
两人对看了一眼，异口同声道，“winwin！”  
金道英摸了摸下巴，“也不好说，毕竟泰一哥捏winwin和捏马克的姿势太同款了，他可能只是喜欢可爱小孩。”  
“那英浩哥捏泰一哥看起来也差不多。”  
“但是泰一哥毕竟没有早上七点因为winwin洗过床单和内裤。”  
“……行吧。”郑在玹端着咖啡走向餐桌，“我觉得什么都行。”

<06  
文对于韩国人来说，只不过是一个数量偏少的姓氏，但对于徐英浩来说，Moon或多或少带着一些缠绵悱恻的浪漫情怀。  
他偶尔会把自己想象成一个试图从水中捞起月亮的人。  
第一次接着镜头把文泰一搂进怀里的时候，对方偏瘦的体型像是专门为他定制的，无知无觉的文泰一有点惊讶的回头看了他一眼，露出了那种令他沉迷到不能自拔的好脾气微笑，然后淡定的回过头去任由他揉扁搓圆。  
那笑容后来在他的梦里被重播了至少一个月，并且都成功的让他在尴尬中醒来。  
隔着一层薄薄的衣料也可以感受到的温润如玉的皮肤，比起女孩子又多了一分柔韧和弹性，徐英浩感觉自己再不停手就要出现放送事故了，最终在文泰一的后背上轻抚了一下结束了这次蓄谋已久的肢体接触。  
那段时间徐英浩和金道英正好做室友，倒也瞒不住什么，文泰一看起来是温柔大哥，但金道英在这方面远比文泰一机灵得多，得到肯定的答案也没有太过惊讶。  
“如果你只是玩玩的话，不要找泰一哥。”金道英最后思来想去，也只有这么一个建议，“泰一哥……虽然看起来很爱玩，哦，我说的不是那个爱玩。”  
“泰一哥看起来想法很古灵精怪的，但韩国毕竟不如美国开放，而且真的在一起的话，他会为了你出柜的，他做得出来，你明白吗？他是为了唱歌从韩国最好的大学里退学的人，他为了喜欢的东西真的不会委曲求全。”  
徐英浩点点头示意自己知道。  
文泰一太慢热又太较真，在这段漫长的追逐里，他既不敢后退，又怕前进的太快吓到对方，只好就这样小心翼翼的等待着月亮奔他而来。

<07  
文泰一在练习室里随便拨弄吉他时，那恰到好处加进来的钢琴旋律令他控制不住的有些春心荡漾。  
是故意的吧，他想，故意在徐英浩休息的时候弹起吉他，丢脸的就好像求偶的公孔雀，手中随着心意流淌出的旋律任谁听起来都像是陷入了热恋，李永钦和李泰荣甚至跟着来了一小段freestyle，漂亮男孩子随心所欲的舞蹈实在是赏心悦目，文泰一满足于这样和弟弟们有来有往的互动而慢慢放松了心态，最终这场闹剧以楷灿和道英加入和声部终结。  
但是徐英浩不说，文泰一也乐得像鸵鸟一样不去思考着其中的深意。  
那个人太绅士，面对谁都是一副温文有礼的样子，不争也不抢，但是又保持着恰到好处的热情，有时候，他觉得徐英浩像密歇根湖上盛夏的风，在最温暖的季节里带着一丝水汽的清凉，他时常迷失在这样小小的幻想里，假装自己是去密歇根湖度假的汉江怪物。  
就算这风不是为了他而吹拂，那又有什么关系呢。

<08  
事情的变化发生在某一次直播之后的闲聊。  
文泰一是很感性的人，有很多奇奇怪怪的想法，真的要去跟别人说却又显得矫情。再怎么忍耐，等到徐英浩主动找上门谈心时，也控制不住自己说出一些原本在空闲时对着自己千叮咛万嘱咐，绝对不要说出口的想法。  
没出道的时候很担心不能出道，出道之后又担心不能火，总是有些没完没了的担心，早先徐英浩也是和金俊勉每天晚上偷偷掉眼泪的小孩，不知道哪一天起他已经成长为可以笑着替文泰一擦去泪水的可靠弟弟了。那天文泰一沉浸在被弟弟哄的羞耻和抑制不住的泪水中，和徐英浩约定一定要成为自己想要成为的人。  
有些话好像抑制不住就要脱口而出，文泰一用自己都感到有些过分的欲言又止反复握着徐英浩温暖的双手，最终还是徐英浩败下阵来。  
他越过低矮的茶几，手指摩挲着文泰一柔顺的黑发，把哭泣的对方揽进怀里，徐英浩感受着锁骨处汹涌的晕开又冷却的热度，轻声说道。  
“有我陪着的时候，让哥觉得开心一点了吗？”

“只要有一点，只要有一点就够了。”

<09  
关心时事的郑在玹自从白雪公主事件以后就十分在意这个八卦的进度，相对的金道英反而并不很在意。  
“说真的，英浩哥看起来是那种……”  
“今天是一月三十一日，祝大家都能一月三十一日？”  
“……你也太会说话了，佩服佩服。”  
金道英摆摆手，“没有没有，但我可以告诉你他不是那种类型。”  
“金老师你为什么什么都知道？”  
“郑老师你为什么什么都不知道？”  
“……”郑在玹沉思了一秒，“但是芝加哥就……很容易有这种联想吧？”  
“那你对马克有这种联想吗。”  
“马克还没成年呢？过分了啊。”  
“你认识徐英浩的时候徐英浩也没成年呢。”  
“……竟然是真的！！！”  
“你看看他那迪士尼公主床单，再看看那一堆玩偶，自己心里真的没点数吗。”金道英叹了一口气，“再说他也不太去夜店。”  
“那我也不去夜店啊。”  
“？”金道英仔细打量了一下郑在玹，“那你对自己的印象竟然是一月三十一日？”  
“难道我不是吗？”  
“看我表情：）”

<10  
文泰一恋恋不舍的从李泰容的房间搬去了中本悠太和董思成的房间，哪边都是喜欢的弟弟，颇有一种小孩才做选择题，成年人两个都要的心情。  
他真的很遗憾NCT因为人数过多不能和梦队的弟弟们住在一起，每一次见到志晟都在猜测经纪人是不是晚上偷偷给弟弟浇水了。出于大哥的心情，弟弟们长高当然很好，但是出于个人爱好的角度，还是马克和winwin那样又可爱又漂亮的弟弟好，东赫和泰容也好，就是长得太快了……  
遗憾的是这两个弟弟都不太接受他的爱意，这个小小的遗憾一直维持到弟弟在游戏的时候把他一把扛上肩头，别问，丢人。  
在某一天以前，他都没有特别在意这一些肢体接触，一直到……确切的来说就是那个某一天。  
一份正式的感情来的总是毫无预兆，就算他再怎么说服自己，这是不合适的，不要把精力和时间浪费在错的人身上，也控制不住自己去留意徐英浩。稍微有点厌倦了对视时躲闪的目光，但是那个只有对自己才可以撒娇的弟弟，抱着他的手臂央求的时候，却又控制不住的心软。  
“泰一哥为什么喜欢winwin啊？”  
“因为……可爱吧。”  
“我也是哦。”  
徐英浩撩完就跑，剩下一个手足无措的哥哥，什么也是？  
你也喜欢winwin？你也觉得winwin可爱？还是……

你也喜欢我？

<11  
徐英浩送给文泰一的生日礼物是一张CD。  
1994年5月14日发行的专辑，中岛美雪的《LOVE OR NOTHING》，比文泰一自己还要年长整整一个月。  
拿徐英浩闪闪发光的眼神毫无办法，但又是真的很喜欢这张专辑，只好对自己默念“专辑是无辜的。”  
“送这种东西，”文泰一摇摇头，“这也能被你搞到啊……”  
“心意传达到就好了嘛。”徐英浩笑眯眯的答到，“哥不是很喜欢那首歌吗，天空与你之间。”  
“我既不是小女孩，你也不是我养的狗狗吧。”  
“哥还记得我们之前说过的那个吗？”  
“哪个？”  
“the Morning Star.”  
“啊……记得，怎么了？”  
“虽然故事是瞎编的，但是我为了泰一哥堕落也没关系的。”  
“你过来一点，”文泰一冲徐英浩招招手，“嗯，这，坐下坐下。”  
“哎哎哎，别，别拽了，哥，脸，脸疼。”  
“疼就对了。”文泰一松开捏住徐英浩脸颊的手，把额头贴在对方的额头上，“不可以说这种话，因为你是我的启明星啊。”

-END-

最后歌真的很好听，安利你们听一下，天空与你之间，歌词大概是（from百度百科）  
空と君とのあいだには  
在天空与你之间  
今日も冷たい雨が降る  
今天也下着冷冷的雨  
君が笑ってくれるなら  
若你肯对我微微一笑  
仆は悪にでもなる  
我甚至能为你变成坏人


End file.
